The operation of electronic circuits in close proximity can give rise to electromagnetic interference (“EMI”), radio frequency interference (“RFI”), or other noise between the electronic circuits. This noise can also occur at a larger scale between various systems such as, for example, electronic devices, cables, and antennas that are near one another. Generally, the source of this noise can be attributed to the radiation “emissions” that are generated by the operation of these systems.
Due to the interference that can be caused by such emissions, regulating bodies have established various Electromagnetic Compatibility (“EMC”) standards that require a system to generate less than a set amount of emissions. For example, in the United States, regulating bodies such as the Federal Communications Commission, United States Department of Defense, and International Special Committee on Radio Interferences have established various EMC standards to control radiation emissions.